La petite pièce grise
by Lowenaaa
Summary: Ce OS a été écrit alors que je ne connaissais pas l'histoire, exactement de la même façon que pour 'Un ange'. Attention, il paraîtrait que c'est triste...


**La petite pièce grise**_  
_

One Shoot

_La petite pièce grise  
_

Résumé

_C'est l'histoire d'un garçon, coincé dans une pièce à la merci d'un bourreau. Pour qui résiste-t-il ainsi ?  
_

Note**  
**

_Ce OS a été écrit un peu comme avec 'Un Ange', c'est-à-dire que j'ai posé mon crayon sur ma feuille, je me suis mise à écrire et je me suis arrêtée que quand j'ai eu fini. Ça m'a un peu surprise d'écrire une histoire pareil !  
_

_Attention, il y a du Shonen-Ai ;)  
_

* * *

- Parle !

La gifle siffla dans l'air avant de s'abattre violemment sur mon visage. Connard ! Je me met à cracher un peu de sang suite à l'énième rencontre entre ma joue et le poing de mon tortionnaire et grimace. Ça fait mal, bordel...

- Qui est la taupe ! Qui est cette bordel de merde de taupe ! Je veux savoir qui est le vendu planqué dans nos rangs ! Alors parle !

Au paroxysme de l'énervement, le phacochère qui s'occupe de moi m'attrape par le menton et met ma tête juste en face de la sienne. Grand, baraqué, au crâne rasé avec des tatouages, des yeux aussi bleu que les mien et un visage de psychopathe, c'est celui qui s'occupe de l'interrogatoire. Celui qui fait le 'sale boulot'. Il paraît qu'on le surnomme Billie-les-mains-d'or car de ses mains jaillissent les aveux de nos camarades tombés entre les griffes de l'ennemi.  
Sa main se durcit sur mon menton mais malgré la douleur qui ravage mon visage déjà meurtri, je le fixe sans que la flamme brûlante de mes yeux ne s'éteigne. Cela le fait tellement rager qu'il m'attrape par les épaules et me balance sur le sol en hurlant de déception, créant de nouveaux bleu sur mon corps tandis qu'un crac sonore retentit. J'ai un frisson de peur mais ce n'est qu'un des pieds de la chaise sur laquelle ils m'ont ligoté.

Mes oreilles sifflent et je suis à la limite de grimacer à cause des précédentes tortures et de l'état de mon corps mais je me retiens de plus belle. Psychologiques, physiques, intimidantes, menaçantes, il aura tenté toutes les tortures possibles et inimaginables mais je suis assez fier de moi car je n'aurais pas prononcé une parole. A la limite crier une ou deux fois ou gémir en me mordant les lèvres mais c'est tout.  
Je ne nous vendrais pas... Je ne **le** vendrais pas. Pas lui. Tu peux toujours crever.

- Tu vas parler, oui ? Réponds quand je te parle !

Il est si beau... mystérieux, attirant, sérieux, sensuel. Combien de fois m'est-il arrivé de n'avoir dans mon esprit que l'image de tes lèvres que tu mordais pour ne pas qu'on réveille les voisins, tandis que mes doigts craquaient un à un ? Combien de fois me suis-je rappelé notre premier baiser que je t'avais volé sur le pas de ta porte après avoir couru avec toi sous la pluie sans parapluie, alors que le tournevis se rapprochait de mon œil ? Combien de fois me suis-je rappelé ton odeur comme quand nous nous enlacions secrètement, alors que les rats de ma cellule aussi affamés que moi m'arrachaient les cheveux ?

Une porte s'ouvre et en tournant un œil fatigué vers lui, je vois un jeune garçon d'à peine seize ans, tondu et portant fièrement l'uniforme vert kaki de l'armée ennemie s'approcher sans un regard vers moi des trois officiers présents et chuchoter à l'oreille de celui au milieu. Il a exactement trois croix de plus sur le torse que les deux autres et donne l'impression d'être le chef.  
Ils sont arrivés ce matin pour assister aux tortures qu'on me fait subir -qu'on vérifie si le bourreau y met vraiment du sien- sans montrer aucune émotion. Je me demande si ça veut dire que tout ça est bientôt fini... Le plus petit est barbu, il a des tâches de vieillesse partout sur le visage et un regard totalement froid. Celui à l'autre bout porte de petite lunettes noires et a la manie de se frotter sous le nez. Le dernier a les cheveux noirs, il semble plus jeune que les deux autres et tiens ses mains dans son dos.

Le garçon qui vient d'arriver s'approche de ce dernier et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille que je n'entends pas. Mouais. Pour dire vrai je m'en contrefiche un peu. L'espoir m'a quitté il y a bien longtemps à présent, je ne fais plus que subir tout ce qui m'arrive sans essayer de comprendre. Ils espéraient depuis longtemps obtenir des informations sur notre réseau qui est le plus puissant de tous et sachant que j'en suis le chef...  
N'empêche, ça doit les faire rager que je parle pas. Je me marre tout seul, tiens. Silencieusement, faut pas croire.

Ce fut une simple parole du plus jeune des trois types qui me fit sortir de mes pensées et scella ma vie.

- C'est fini, on abandonne.

Je lève lentement les yeux vers mon tortionnaire et un très léger sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres tandis que je le vois crier de déception et taper le sol avec son pied. Ses yeux lancent des éclairs et après m'avoir balancé un dernier coup de pied rageur, il sort de la salle en claquant la porte, à la suite du garçon.  
Le jeune homme aux yeux noirs s'approche de moi de quelques pas et je croise ses yeux tandis que je sens mon coeur accélérer et une vague d'adrénaline s'emparer de mes veines.

- Uzumaki Naruto.

Alors... C'est comme ça ? C'est fini ? Vraiment... fini ?

- Chef de la plus grande organisation clandestine de la résistance de France.

Bien renseigné... Si seulement tu avais pu ajouter 'fondateur' aussi ça aurait été parfait. Mais ça je me suis bien gardé de le dire.

- Tu n'as pas parlé. Bravo. Mais c'est fini maintenant.

Comment tu voulais que je fasse ? Tu sais, moi aussi j'aurais bien aimé vivre un peu plus longtemps. Juste pour pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras, goûter à tes lèvres, sentir ton corps trembler sous le mien... Juste une dernière fois...

L'officier desserre ses mains de derrière son dos et s'empare du pistolet accroché à sa ceinture avant de le charger et d'enlever le cran de résistance.

Alors... Ça y est ? Je vais vraiment mourir ici ? Dans la crasse et le sang, allongé sur le sol de la cellule grise dans laquelle j'ai vécu les pires moments de ma vie ? Avec le goût de mon sang sur les lèvres, la douleur de la corde trop serrée autour de mes poignets...

Sa voix se fait un peu plus douce tandis qu'il pointe son arme vers moi.

- Une dernière confession ?

Je sens ma gorge se serrer et j'avale difficilement ce qui me sert de salive. Des larmes de tristesse et de soulagement pointent sous mes yeux et je préfère les fermer plutôt qu'il me voit pleurer. Pourquoi pas un autre ? Comment a-t-il fait pour se retrouver ici et être obligé de me tuer ? Ça doit être parce qu'il va bientôt atteindre son but, c'est bien. Et puis je préfère que ce soit lui plutôt qu'un autre. Même si...  
Même si j'ai peur. Peur qu'il n'appuie pas sur la gâchette. Peur que nos efforts combinés, les miens pour ne rien dire et les siens pour ne pas montrer d'émotions, soient gâchés par ce moment un peu plus dur que les autres. La dernière vision que j'ai eu de ses mains étaient leur pâleur. Il a dû les serrer à se couper le sang à l'intérieur, j'espère que qu'elles ne tremblent pas.  
Sasuke...

- Je suis content de n'avoir pas parlé jusqu'à maintenant.

Ma voix est éraillée mais je n'ai plus la force de me racler la gorge et je continue de murmurer. Tiens, on va leur sortir le classique de celui qui pense parler à celle/celui qu'il aime avant de mourir. Ça ne devrait pas choquer les deux derrière et... Je veux lui dire.  
De mes yeux je sens couler des larmes et je me maudit silencieusement en serrant plus fort les paupières.

- Je suis triste parce qu'on ne va plus jamais se voir, mais n'oublie pas ta mission. J'aurais tellement aimé...

Les mots se perdent dans ma gorge, j'ai peur qu'il tire avant que j'ai fini aussi je me décide d'écourter ma tirade. Ça, il faut que tu l'entende. Au moins maintenant. Au moins cette dernière fois. Les sanglots atteignent ma gorge et déforment ma voix pour cette dernière phrase dans laquelle je laisse filtrer tout mes sentiments.

- Je t'aime... Je t'aime tellement...

J'ai un semblant de sourire qui fond sur mes lèvres et je sens tout mes sentiments passer par ces derniers mots que je sais qu'il entend. Le bonheur d'être à ses côtés en ce moment final me submerge et mes larmes font monter ma tristesse, triste de le perdre. Lui. Celui que j'aime si fort, de tout mon cœur, celui qui m'est plus précieux que tout, qui a toujours été là, qui m'a permis d'être plus fort que tout, même en ce moment. Pourquoi sommes-nous obligés de nous quitter ? J'ai le sentiment amer-doux de n'avoir pas assez pu profiter de toi.

J'entends à peine le déclic de l'arme qui tire et seule cette image, celle où, pour la première fois, j'avais réussi à te faire éclater de rire, occupe mon esprit. Tu es si beau...

L'officier Uchiwa relève la pointe de son arme doucement, replace le cran de sécurité et pose le pistolet dans son fourreau. Toujours de dos par rapport aux deux autres officiers, il leur indique d'un geste de main qu'ils peuvent s'en aller et s'approche du corps en marchant.  
La porte se referme dans un bruit sourd et il se baisse vers l'homme blond, avec encore un semblant de sourire aux lèvres et les larmes de ses yeux mêlés au sang de celui que le bourreau avait crevé. Il replace machinalement derrière son oreille une mèche de ses cheveux qui tombait sur son visage et sa main se met à trembler violemment en se rendant compte que jamais, plus jamais il ne pourrait le faire.

Conçue pour retenir les pires hurlements des torturés, la petite pièce grise ne laissa passer pas un de ses sanglots de désespoirs.


End file.
